Bonin Islands
by scarlet tribe
Summary: A small child flees her enslaved home to seek out the one man who can help her, free her mother, and help restore order. She runs into Inuyasha and the group who agrees to help her not only find this man, but also to help free her home.
1. Chapter 1

The water was rough and choppy. It slammed against the sides of the boat, sending the people in it to the floor. The men shouted and grabbed at ropes. Something had broken lose. The man steering grunted and groaned before called for someone to help him. Thunder cracked overhead, illuminating the space around them.

She gripped at the side of the boat to steady herself and a wave crashed over her, nearly taking her over but one of the men had grabbed her.

"Thank you!" She coughed out as rain struck her face. She was soaked to the bone. He grunted in response before gruffly shoving her to the center.

"Get under the deck and out of the way!" He ordered. Another wave crashed overboard, knocking her to the floor. She crawled to the door leading to the bottom of the ship. They were so close to the mainland, if only they could get through this storm. She pulled herself up against the door when someone called out.

"A ship! A ship heading our way!" One of the men announced.

"Dim the lights! Put them out!" The captain ordered and the men ran to darken the boat. A flash of lightning struck again and she could see the ship speeding towards them, hardly touched by the storm it seemed. A shiver ran down her small frame. She saw the lamps near her and ran to put them out. She was putting everyone on that ship in danger. Yes, they knew the risk of helping her, but that didn't make the truth any less terrifying.

She neared the main mast of the ship. Her eyes searched in the darkness. The storm blocked out the light of the moon. There was nothing to light their way save the flashes of light. Were they even still heading for the land? The men stood in silence as she clung to the rope and wood. They stood in silence, the only sound was the rain and waves. They held their breaths, waiting.

A crack of lightening flashed overhead and they could see it. Thunder crashed and the ship was closer than they expected. She looked ahead, searching. Another flashing of lightening heralded the thunder and made her flinch. Her heart raced. Ahead of her was the destination they pursued. The land of the rising sun. Japan.

If that ship caught them, the men would be killed on the spot for treason. She would be grabbed and hauled back and thrown in a cell. Would she be chained to a wall, too? They would tear the ship apart looking for her.

But what if they didn't find her? What if this was just a fishing boat that was tossed away from the island because of the storm? She neared the bow and looked at the rough water. She looked back at the men who had helped her. She looked and then she jumped.

She crashed into the water as wave after wave tossed her. She wasn't sure wich way was up. Her head broke the surface and she could see the island. Another wave forced her under but she kept pushing for the shore. She had to make it. She had to get to the shore. If she could just get to the shore and into the tree line she could rest. Arm over arm she swam, dragged under by the waves and pushing up for air. She swam for what felt like hours. She was cold and wasn't sure she remembered what it was like to be dry.

She was exhausted by the time the waves slammed her against sand, forcing the grains into her lungs. She coughed and started to crawl. Another wave tried to burry her further into the sand. She continued to crawl. She made it to the treeline and looked back over her shoulder. The rain had stopped but clouds and thunder still rumbled. Wind whipped at her soaked frame but what made her shiver was the fire on the water. One ship stood and the other burned. She could do nothing for them now.

She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled into the forest, tripping over roots and wincing at the stones digging into her feet. The terrain was unforgiving and harsh. The wind never stopped, but at least the trees helped to break up the gusts. She was still wet and still cold. Clouds covered the sky and she had no idea how long it would take for dawn to break. She felt as though she was stuck in an eternal night. She walked, not sure where she was heading. The plan was to arrive at the harbor but now she didn't even know if there was a village she could seek refuge in.

 _Perhaps it's better this way._ She thought to herself. _If they find me, no one else has to die._ She continued walking in no particular direction. The forest was dark an eerie. She felt watched but hardly had the energy to mind it.

A rustling near her put her on edge. She paused and listened. There in the distance there was a light. She could hear voices. She crept closer. She could see the light and saw it was a fire. Black figures surrounded it. Something large was with them, with two tails and deep feral growls. The figures stood and shouting turned to harsh whispers. _Did they hear me?_ She thought to herself. She crept low to the ground but froze when a twig snapped under her foot. The figures before her froze briefly before a man in gruff voice pointed in her direction.

"There!" He shouted and she took off in a sprint. Her legs were like jelly and her lungs burned at the abuse but she pushed faster. She was always swift, but this man was faster. He was behind her and quickly gaining on her. She dashed off to the side, throwing him off, and kept running. It was dark and hard to see, so she tripped over a root and stumbled. The land dipped into a hill and she fell, rolling down the hill, hitting roots and bushes as she went before she crashed at the bottom, hitting her head against a tree trunk. Her head bounced and she landed in a patch of dirt, face down, sprawled out. The dark woods swam around her vision as the dark figures neared her. Their claws were stretched out, reaching for her. She didn't feel them when one grabbed her arm. Darkness had taken her, dragging her down into sleep her body desperately needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood on the cliff overlooking the sea. The storm had passed but the moon still lay hidden. Off in the distance, smoke rose from the burning ship. He knew where it was from. The unique sail told him as much. It was from that island, her island. He hadn't seen or heard from her in over one hundred years. Why now?

He flew down to the beach. Small footprints lead to the tree. The rain had almost washed them away. There was no scent to follow. He would have to return to Rin and Jakken. From there, they would begin the search. If she was here on this island, there must be reason. The burning ship was enough to show the urgency.

Fire crackled and popped as fish cooked, but no one was interested in the fish. On top of Kagome's sleeping bag, wrapped in a blanket, rested their guests. Shippo rested next to her head, watching over her. Miroku and Inuyasha sat off to the side, arms crossed and watching. Kagome sat by the fire but glanced over to the person sleeping while Sango finished wrapping her arm which had been scrapped all to hell on her way down the hill.

"What on earth is a child her age doing this far away from the village?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "It's more than a day's walk."

"She doesn't look like anyone from the village, too." Kagome noted. "Her clothes are soaked through and her braids are too different."

"I didn't see anyone from the village with hair like this." Sango agreed, "much less clothes like this."

"Could she be from a different village?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't think so. The nearest is at least three days walk and they're just farmers." He explained. "Besides, she smells like she's from the sea."

"Could she be from a ship wreck?" Sango asked. "The storm that blew through could have sunk any ship."

"Still doesn't explain what she's doing here." Inuyasha grunted. They fell silent for a moment.

"I hope she's ok." Shippo added quietly. Kagome smiled at him softly.

"She should be fine." Sango told him gently. "It looks like she only hit her head."

"I wouldn't say that." Miroku told her. "The girl clearly hasn't eaten a proper meal in at least a week. She's pallid and looks frail. Didn't you mention how light she was, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I felt like I could break her just by touching her." He agreed.

"That's because you don't know how to be careful." SHippo told him. Inuyahsa growled and stood up.

"Why don't you come over here and say that!" He shouted. Miroku held him back and sat him back down while Kagome scolded him. Sango heard shifting and looked down at the girl. She was grimacing but rolled over, pulling the covers around her tighter. She was shivering. Very quietly the girl spoke in her sleep.

"I'm sorry mother." She whispered so softly Sango almost didn't hear her. She rested her hand on her head and stroked her hair. Her hair was long and slightly curly, some of it in braids which were coming undone. Her bangs were plastered against her forehead. While she was tanned, her hair was whiter than snow. Her hair and skin clashed beautifully. She looked maybe ten or eleven but looks could be deceiving. Inuyasha said she smelled of demon blood. She was most likely much older.

When they found her, she was in small hooded cloak wich was hanging near the fire to dry. Her small dress reached her knees and clung to her frame. Sango and Kagome had put her into a small dry robe so she wouldn't get sick. Her dress was also hanging to dry.

"Did she say 'Sorry, mother?'" Shippo asked. "What on earth could she be apologizing for?"

"I'm sure we'll find out when she wakes up." Sango assured him. "For now, we should get some sleep." As she suggested it, Kirara crawled out of her lap and settled on top of the sleeping girl, right in her side. Sango chuckled and moved to go lay down. Shippo left the girl and went to go share a sleeping bag with kagome. Everyone settled down for the night. The wind had stopped finally.

Hours later, when the fire was all but dead, she stirred in her sleep. Kirara shifted, not liking being woken up, and went to go sleep with Sango. The girl was still cold. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go back to sleep. It was warm where she was but it smelled unfamiliar. She rolled over and looked at the people around her. She didn't know any of them but remembered the description of the man she needed to find. None of them matched it. She sat up and crawled out of bed. She looked down at herself and saw herself dressed in white. She scowled.

The little one near the woman rolled over and she paused. The fire crackled and the man's ear twitched. She needed to be careful. She crept through the camp, grabbing her clothes. She needed to get away before they woke up. Dawn was beginning to creep up, lighting the forest in a dusty pale color.

She began to tiptoe away, passing the people as they slept. She was about to disappear into the forest again when something grabbed her ankle. Her heart almost lept out of her chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man in red asked her quietly. "Sit down, you aren't ok to be going off on your own." She yanked her leg, trying to break free but his grip was too strong. "Stop fighting, just sit, you need to eat." She paused. He almost sounded like he cared. He also sounded irritated.

"Let me go." She hissed at him and pulled again. "Let me go or I'll scream." She threatened. When she starts screaming, it startles people and they always let go, just out of reflex.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He grunted quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. "Just sit until you get some food!" She sucked in a deep breath and yanked her foot. He didn't let go and she opened her mouth.

She let out a scream so piercing and so startling Inuyasha let her go to cover his ears. Shippo woke up shouting and jumping. Kagome and Sango shot up, covering their ears. Kirara hissed and flared up into her larger form. Miroku jumped up, covering his hears.

"What the hell is that?" He shouted. She kept screaming at Inuyasha until she was out of breath. Then she ran but she didn't get far. Inuyasha was right behind her and picked her up, making her drop her things. She started to scream again but Inuyahsa covered her mouth. She kicked and kept screaming.

"Would you shut up?" He shouted at her and spun her back around to the group.

"Inuyahsa, put her down!" Kagome ordered.

"She's just gonna run again!" He shouted back.

"We can't just force her to stay here!" Miroku told him.

"But she won't get far on her own." Sango added. The girl bit Inuyasha's hand and dug her fangs in as deep as she could. Inuyasha dropped her and shouted out in pain. She hit the ground in an oof and crawled away before scrambling into a run. Someone was following her, but she kept running.

"Wait!" It was one of the women, Sango. "Wait, please just let us talk to you!" She called. The girl slowed down. "Let us help you!" she stopped running. She was tired, and painfully hungry. Her head hurt and she had no idea where she was. She needed help. "Hey," Sango panted. "You don't have to be alone. We can help you find your way home."

"I'm not looking for home." She stated. Sango looked at the girl's back.

"Just at least eat with us." She pleaded. "Maybe we can help you. We can keep you safe."

"You'll just betray me." The girl responded. Sango looked at her sadly and stepped forward. She put a gentle hand on her arm and turned her around so she could see her sincerity.

"We would never." Sango told her softly. "We've all be hurt or betrayed. You can trust us. I promise." Sango paused and the girl briefly looked away before glancing back at Sango. "What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Takara." The girl answered quietly.

"That's a beautiful name." Sango told her gently. "You look like you haven't eaten in a long time. Are you hungry?" Takara stood silent, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Takara nodded and her stomach grumbled in pain. Sango chuckled and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. She turned her around and walked with her back to the camp. "We have plenty of food. Don't worry everyone here is really nice."

"I don't like the dog demon." Takara announced and Sango chuckled.

"He does seem pretty grumpy." Sango assured her. "But he isn't as bad as he seems." Sango led her back to the group who was sitting around the dying fire. Shippo was coaxing it back to life and Kagome had begun passing food around. They all turned to look at the two with mixed expressions. Kagome and Miroku were smiling softly. Shippo stared curiously at her. Inuyasha sat and glared at her. She glared back, a small growl starting in her throat.

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. He whipped his head around to shout back that she had started it and the two bickered, completely ignoring everyone else around them. Sango ushered Takara in and settled her near the fire, giving her food and something to drink.

Takara was handed the food and inhaled it. She knew she was hungry, but she thought she could have a little more self control. She sat, a little embarrassed. Sango smiled softly and offered her more. Takara had eaten enough that she felt lethargic and found herself nodding off just sitting there. Why was she so tired?

"Did you…poison me?" She asked quietly, turning to Sango who was looking at her, concerned.

"No. you've just eaten a lot." She answered and put a hand on her shoulder. "Takara what happened to you? Have you been eating well? Sleeping alright?" Takara stared at her for a minute before leaning forward, resting her forehead against Sango's arm. Very quietly she mumbled something to Sango before falling asleep, her fatigue catching up to her. She had been on the run for weeks, barely sleeping, always on the move, surviving on what little food she could find. She was so tired. Surely if they wanted her dead they would have killed her by now, not fed her, right? Takara couldn't help it. She was asleep.

The group sat around, finishing their food, talking about their plans. They agreed they would bring her with them. For now, they would carry her. Kagome and Inuyasha got her settled on his back. The small child, not knowing exactly what was going on, snuggled closer to the warmth and comfort. The smell was familiar but so foreign. It comforted her. Something about the smell told her she was safe. Again she mumbled something so quiet only Inuyasha could hear her.

"Don't let them find me."

For the person who left he review saying I have a track record….what do you mean?


	3. Chapter 3

The waves crashed onto the sand over and over. Off the coast, the burning ship had sunk in the early morning, but the other ship remained, waiting close to the shore. Men dressed in tight black clothes stood on the beach, looking towards the tree line. One had crouched, looking for footprints.

Finding none, he rose and moved to the tree line. The rain had removed the footprints but her smell still lingered, better preserved in the woods. The man motioned over his shoulder for the men to follow him. He could smell his prey and nothing on this Earth was going to save her from him.

Trees flew past and branches shook under his feet. The bike rattled along the train and Kirara flew overhead. Her comment had concerned them. They weren't sure where they were going, but for the time being, it would be best to get as far away as possible. The problem was for all they knew, they could be running right into the arms of the girl's pursuers.

Takara was leaning against something solid and warm. She nuzzled against it, taking in the oddly comforting smell. Her eyes cracked open and white blurred her vision. The whit shape seemed to flow around her like a cloud. Slowly waking more, her eyes took in the white hair and the trees zipping past them. Startled, she sat up and looked down. She was flying through the air on a stranger's back. Takara gasped and clung tighter to the person tighter, terrified of falling.

"Good, you're awake." Inuyasha said to her as he continued jumping through the trees. She might not have liked him, but she clung tight anyway. Why does she feel safe with this stranger? "Where are you from?"

"I'm not telling you." She told him stubbornly. Takara felt his growl of frustration.

"Look kid, some one's following you, but we can't help you unless you tell us what the hell is going on." He told her sternly.

"Then don't help me!" She shouted at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted back, "We're trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" Takara told him, knowing she was wrong. She knew it, but she didn't need to tell him that. Inuyasha jumped down to the forest floor, making Takara yelp in surprise. He set her down and the group joined them.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, jumping off Kirara's back.

"Kid says she doesn't need us." Inuyasha mocked. Sango crouched down in front of Takara, getting eyelevel with her.

"Takara, you can trust us." Sango told her. "We want to help you, but you need to tell us what you are running from."

"I'm looking for someone." She told them after a pause. "My mother told me to find him. He can save us! He's going to help us!" Takara told them stubbornly. Sango smiled.

"Do you know who he is?" Kagome asked from her spot with her bike. "Where is he? We can take you to him." Takara looked down and moved the dirt with her toe.

"I don't know." She mumbled. An awkward silence filled the air around the group.

"You don't know who you're looking for?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"How the hell are you supposed to find someone you've never met before?" Inuyasha asked loudly, crossing his arms. "What the hell do you need saving from anyway?" Takara glared at him and turned to face Kagome.

"My mother told me what he looked like." She shouted, frustrated. "I'll know him when I see him! I will know who he is!" She stomped her foot, emphasizing her last point.

"Can you at least tell us who you're running from?" Kagome asked her. Takara looked her up and down. All of them looked weird, but she was the weirdest. But she was nice enough.

"The lord's hunters." She admitted. "Sometimes people try to escape from the village. They hunt them down and bring them back before killing them. The farthest anyone has made it was the shore." She spoke quietly, almost in a whisper as though talking about them might summon them.

"What kind of village do you live in?" Miroku asked in astonishment. "I've never heard of a place like that."

"Yeah it sounds more like a prison." Kagome chimed in. Takara shook her head.

"A hundred years ago, a neighboring lord overthrew our leader." She paused here, reflecting on what few memories she had from before the war. "There was a war for years, we fought back. We almost got rid of them but…" Takara looked down, loss and pain clear on her face. She was there for this, she watched it happen.

"What happened, Takara?" Kagome asked gently. Takara's head was bowed and she couldn't see the tears forming.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha announced gruffly. "Obviously the other guy won. She wouldn't be running around out here otherwise." He looked at Takara. "Look kid, I don't know who you think can help you, but I say let the grown ups handle it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him as she stood. "How can you be so rude! She's brave for escaping and looking for help! Obviously she wouldn't have risked her life if other people were doing something about the problem!"

"oh boy." Miroku huffed quietly to Sango before turning to Takara. "Is there anything else you can tell us to help you find this person?" Takara pursed her lips thinking, trying to remember what her mother had told her.

 _Go west,_

"West." She answered. "We have to go West." Miroku and Sango smiled at her together and nodded.

"Then we will go west." Miroku told her and straightened up, looking at the arguing couple. "Well, once they are done fighting."

"It is so our business!" Kagome shouted. "People are being oppressed by some jerk and we promised we would help her!" Takara turned and listened to them.

"Hey, I never promised anything." Inuyasha argued as he crossed his arms and Takara scowled at him and her temper began to flare up. He said he was going to help. "Besides, it's not our fault some Lord was too weak to protect his own village." In the next second, Takara head butted him in the stomach, catching him and everyone else off guard and sending the two of them to the ground. She sat on top of him beating at his chest hard enough to risk bruising. She struck anywhere she could.

"Ow! Hey! Cut it out!" Inuyasha protested as he tried to sit up and grab her hands. "What's your problem?"

"She wasn't weak!" She shouted at him, tears streaming down her face. "It wasn't her fault! My mother gave up everything to protect me! She wasn't weak!" She sobbed, still struggling against him. He had sat up and grabbed her hands. She sat in his lap, head bowed. Her head rested against his chest. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "It's all my fault." She sobbed. All of her tears from the past few month came out. She had been so afraid, so unsure of herself, so alone. She missed her mother.

"What on earth happened?" Sango asked her. This time, instead of avoiding the question, Takara answered.

 _A tall woman stood over the long wooden table, her closest advisors next to her, pouring over the map, speaking in hushed but urgent voices. Takara stood in the doorway, watching as they charted out where the enemy was, tracking the victories and planning on fixing their losses._

" _We need to send more to the village in the East." One man spoke up. "They won't be expecting it, taking too much time to enjoy the spoils of war."_

" _But where would that leave us?" A woman answered him. "If we send even a small portion of our troops, we leave ourselves open for attack."_

" _We may not have a choice." The tall woman spoke with a tone of finality. She was the Queen of this small nation, a task foisted upon her at her father's death. "The village in the South was built to withstand a siege without troops. Is it possible to send word to the village in the South? Ask them to send no more than half of their troops? ." Her dark eyes scanned the map. "If the troops from the south and from the West meet with the small portion of troops we send, we may have just enough to force them back."_

" _If it is a success," a man spoke, "we risk pushing them here to the North, with us cut off from most of our army." This man stood beside the Queen, closer than any other advisor, arms brushing slightly against each other. They had known one another since childhood, growing up as siblings. He was her closest friend and advisor, helping even to raise her child. Takara's attention moved the footsteps behind her._

" _I will remain here then," The Queen answered. "I will stay and defend this village. Nobuo," She spoke to her brother, "you will lead our troops in my stead." She looked him dead in the face, her black eyes looking right through him. "I trust you. Do not fail this. If you fail this, we might not be able to recover."_

" _My lady, I do not understand." The woman across the table from her spoke gently. "We have multiple reports of victories all along our nation's land. The majority of the enemy's forces are being pulled back. We are winning this war. Why are we making such a risky move?" The woman looked sincerely confused. "Would this not just anger them further?" The Queen straightened and looked at the woman, ready to answer her. Takara saw the man pass her. He was out o f breath, a panic in his eyes._

" _Lady Noa, forgive the intrusion!" He announced, not bothering to wait for permission to speak. Everyone turned to him, startled. "It's an attack, the enemy is at the village wall. They're-" a blast shook the palace walls. It sounded like thunder and everyone froze before erupting into an urgent frenzy. Noa whipped her head to the door while her council began grabbing the maps and notes, not wanting to betray their plans in case the palace was taken. Noa headed to the main doors of the room thy stood in but motioned for Takara to come to her. The little white haired girl ran over to her mother who took her hand. Noa's council followed swiftly behind her. Another blast shook the palace, this time much louder and debris fell from the ceiling. They continued down the long hall. Screaming and fighting could be heard and Takara clung to her mother._

" _Lady Noa, we must get you and your daughter to safety." The woman from before spoke._

" _I am sending one of you with my daughter." Noa announced as they neared one of the grand rooms in the palace. "One of you will take her through the tunnels under the palace and village and into the mountains."_

" _Noa," Nobuo spoke up, moving to stand next to her sister. "I will take her. She will be safe with me."_

" _What of the attack plan?" One of the men asked. They all burst into one of the large halls and slammed the heavy doors shut. Noa looked her brother up and down and nodded._

" _Any chance of those plans coming to fruition disappeared the moment they attacked." Noa explained and turned to her brother. "I will give her to you, let me speak with her." Nobuo nodded and stepped away, pulling the group with him to discuss ways to push the attacking army out. Noa pulled Takara off to the side and knelt infront of her. The little white haired girl looked at her mother. Tears fell from her gold eyes. Noa smiled softly at her, the stern exterior of the queen fell and revealed the gentle loving mother. She gently whipped away Takara's tears._

" _My beautiful girl," She told her softly. "Don't be scared. Uncle Nobuo will keep you safe. Go with him into the mountains and wait for me, darling." Takara gripped at her mother, tears continuing to fall._

" _What about you?" She asked, voice pleading. "Why can't you come with us, Mama?" Noa smiled softly and rubbed her daughter's arms._

" _My darling girl," She told her. "I have a duty to you and to this country. I must stay and protect our home."_

" _But the soldiers can do it without you, Mama! Please don't leave me!" She cried and clung to Noa. Noa rubbed her back. Takara's cries broke her heart._

" _Takara, I love you so much." She began and gently pulled the girl away from her. "You must remember that. Remember my love and my next words. You must listen carefully." Takara rubbed her eyes and sniffled before nodding. Noa brushed Takara's bangs to the side, revealing a crescent moon on her forehead. "If something should happen, leave the island." Takara froze. She had never left the island. Why would she? Her home was here. "If I do not come for you, go to the mainland. Go west and find your father."_

" _My father?" Takara asked. "What does he look like?" Noa smiled._

" _He is tall with long white hair and gold eyes." Noa explained. "On his forehead is the same crescent moon that you have. You find him, and you tell him "I am the daughter of the Lord of the West and the Daughter of the Queen of Bonin Island. You will help me." You must be strong, Takara. He will be cold, but he will help you." Noa explained this all in a quick rush. "Do you know what to say? Tell me." Takara repeated it quickly and her mother smiled and kissed her forehead before looking at her daughter one last time._

" _Mama?" Takara asked and Nobuo walked over._

" _We must hurry." He told them gently and picked up Takara. Noa released her daughter to her brother's care and Takara's begging for her mother almost brought the queen to tears. Once the two were out of sight, she cleared her throat._

" _Follow me." She ordered. The small group made their way down another hallway to the palace armory. Each member grabbed their weapon of choice. "The enemy is going to make its way to the palace. We will meet them in the main hall." She instructed. "There we can kill the head and the enemy will fall into chaos." Another blast shook the room and Noa's thoughts went to her daughter. Surely she would be fine with Nobuo. The group grabbed what they needed and burned the plans in the fireplace, leaving no evidence behind just in case they are killed._

 _The queen lead her council down the halls to the entrance. Her back was ramrod straight. Her bare feet thudded on the wood. Her brown curly mane flew behind her wildly. Her breastplate clanked with her arm guards as she carried her Naginata. Her breastplate was relatively flat and close to her figure. It was not bulky and kept out of her way. Her harem pants were a dark green and matched the cloth on her breast plate. The dark green was more than just her favorite color. It was to symbolize the wealth, success, and harmony of her nation. It was the color of the royal family. Her black eyes blazed with fury and she let the power begin to seep from her in small waves. She was the queen of this nation, and she did not take kindly to her people being slaughtered._

 _Her small group entered the hall and fanned out. The stretched, each arms length away, with Noa front and center. There they waited for the enemy. Her aura radiated from her as she waited. By the time the enemy burst through the doors, they staggered at the sheer power coming from her. She rushed them, followed by her council. They took out many but were force backwards in the hall, but they did not falter. The fight lasted for almost an hour. They each were panting heavily, most of them wounded. The queen was covered in cuts, some deep, others superficial, but she let her rage flow through her until a loud voice echoed._

" _Wait!" Nobuo shouted, his voice echoing through the palace. Another loud blast from outside shook the palace. Everyone paused, including the enemy, and turned to look at him. Noa froze, lowering her naginata just slightly. The leader of the attack turned to her brother but Noa's eyes were on her daughter who was sobbing and being dragged by her hair, a bruise on her cheek and her lip bloody. The leader of the attack moved to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him. Noa straightened._

" _Mama," Takara whimpered, trying to ease the tension from being dragged by her hair._

" _Nobuo," Noa spoke lowly, "What are you doing?" her throat wanted to close, but she spoke anyway._

" _Something I should have done long ago." He answered her calmly as though talking about the weather. "I belong on the throne, sister. Not you, not someone who neglected her duties to run off like a whore. Not some bastard child who doesn't even know her own father." He yanked on Takara's hair for emphasis, eliciting a yelp. "No, sister. The throne belongs to me."_

" _So you think by helping them, they will give you what you want?" Noa asked. "Are you really so stupid?" Her rage was seeping through her teeth. "Thinking they will actually let you live long enough to sit on the throne?" She growled and lunged, naginata raised. Nobuo stepped back with a grin, and fast as lightening, a knife was at her daughter's throat deep enough to start drawing blood. Noa froze and stepped back._

" _Yeah, actually." He told her with a small smirk. "The king is too busy ruling over his nation. I'm going to be his right hand man and rule here in his stead. He get's this island, and I get the throne and respect I deserve. It's simple really." No growled at her brother._

" _You are my brother." She hissed, her voice raising with each sentence. "We grew up together. You were my closest friend. You helped raise my daughter! Your niece! Are you really so cruel as to offer her life for your quest for power?" She shouted at him._

" _Do you want me to prove it to you?" He asked, tapping Takara's throat with the knife. "Surrender to your new leader, and I'll let the little shit live." Noa looked from her brother to her daughter. Takara's eyes were red and terrified. If she surrendered, she surrendered her daughter to a life time of suffering. If she refused, she would be doomed to watch her daughter bleed out infront of her, and her nation would crumble with her. Enough of her people would eventually smuggle Takara out. There was hope for her and for her people, even though she herself would die._

 _Noa stood straight, her face like stone, and dropped her naginata. She would not allowe Takara's life to end here. Her and her council were seized._

" _Execute them all in the public square tomorrow." Nobuo announced and pointed to Noa. "Expect for her. Chain her to the wall of the deepest cell in the palace. Let the bitch rot in darkness." Noa glared at her brother as she was dragged away. Takara screamed after her mother._

" _As for you, you little shit." He snarled and tossed her to the ground. "I'll make sure you learn your place very quickly."_

"My unlce used me to force my mother to give up her throne, and give up the nation." Takara explained, sitting on the ground, picking at the grass. Kagome sat next to her while the rest stood. Shippo looked at her sadly, tears starting to form in his own eyes. "I was whipped and forced into servitude in the palace. Eventually, a small group of people loyal to my mother found me and helped me escape. They were all killed getting me out. We were hunted and the lord's hunters killed them." Silence fell over the small group before Inuyasha stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He then turned on heel and began walking.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"West." He answered and Takara looked up, startled. Were they actually going to help her? "We'll help you find the man who is supposed to help you. And if that doesn't work, we'll kick their asses ourselves."

"Yeah!" Shippo shouted and jumped. "There's no way we could let this go on! We have to save your mom!" Takara looked around. These strangers were going to help her. For the first time in years, she smiled.

"Let's get going." Sango suggested. "We need to stay ahead of the hunters it sounds like. The sooner we can find the man you re looking for, the sooner we can get you home." Kirara flared into her large form, startling Takara. Sango climbed onto her back. Miroku smiled at her.

"Would you like to ride with us?" He asked her quietly. She shook her head. Takara wasn't afraid of much anymore, but she refused to fly.

"I'll take her." Inuyasha spoke up, startling her. "Kagome, you ok with your bike?" Kagome smiled and nodded while mounting her bike. Next thing Takara knew, she was placed on Inuyasha's back, and he took off running.

 _I'm coming mama._ She thought to herself. _I'm coming home with father._

 _sorry if this chapter is rushed im exhausted but trying to post something to keep yall interested._


	4. Chapter 4

Footsteps echoed on the stone steps. Slowly the person descended deeper and deeper until he reached the bottom. It was cold and damp, the only light being the torch he carried. Down the hall he walked alone. No guards were stationed there. There was no way the prisoner could move, much less break free. He stood at the bars of the queen's cell.

As the cell door creaked open, Noa cracked her eyes. On the floor she saw the shadow of her brother before his foot connected with her face. She merely let out a grunt. A hundred years of his wrath and it never lessened.

"Takara escaped." He told her and she remained still. "You must be very proud. Not that it would do any good." He kicked her face again. "She will be brought back, and she will be executed." Noa remained still as he continued to kick her face. She hung against the wall, chains keeping her from moving, draining her energy for the past century. "Where did you send he little shit?" He asked. She gave no response and he kicked her again. "Do you really think anyone can help you?" Kick, kick, kick. With one final stomp, he stood back. He smirked at his sister who hung limply as blood dripped from her face and head, matting her brown curly hair. Her brother turned and slammed the door to her cell shut, locking it once more. "I can't wait to kill Takara in front of you." He taunted as he left, leaving her bleeding in the darkness once more.

Noa lay chained to the wall in the dark, the only sound was her blood dripping on the floor. In the dark, for the first time in a century, a smile slid across her face.

 _Good girl._

More than a week had passed since Takara joined the group and she slowly came out of her shell. It had been a hundred years and she was starting to feel like a child again. She found a playmate in Shippo and Kirara and helped him harass Inuyasha. Inuyasha never seemed to turn his anger on her. Kagome and Sango showed her kindness she had not felt in so long. She was wary of Miroku, but eventually, he won her over by answering any questions she had. He was surprised when she approached him.

" _What do you know about binding chains?" She asked him one night when they were eating around the fire. He blinked at her, startled she would know of such a thing._

" _They are an ancient tool used to bind and suppress the strongest of demons. They haven't been used in centuries. Why do you ask?" He asked her and she stared at him. "I answered a question of yours, now you should answer one of mine." He told her. While she made him uneasy, he had an astounding sense of fairness._

" _My mother." She answered. "It's what they are using to keep her imprisoned."_

" _You mean your mother's alive?" Inuyasha asked and Takara nodded. "I thought they would have killed her to take over."_

" _the chains are usually made of demon welders who are formidable in their own right."Miroku explained, catching her attention once more. "Once a demon is in them, it is impossible for them to break the chains. Only someone not bound by the chains can break it, and even then, it requires an incredible amount of spiritual energy. I don't think even Kagome would be able to break them easily." He explained and looked over to his friend. Kagome looked to him in surprise._

" _That doesn't matter." Inuyasha announce. "First we gotta find your old man, then we'll worry about how to save your mom."_

He told her they would find her dad and she believed him. Takara looked at Inuyasha as they walked through the woods. His long white hair was similar to her own and looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror. Honestly, at first glance, she would have thought _he_ was her father. But he was no where near old enough and there were a few features he was missing. Inuyasha caught her staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He accused. She humphed and looked away, crossing her arms. She sped up so he would be behind her and ended up walking next to Sango. He was nothing like the stories her mother told.

"Takara," she asked, getting the girl's attention. "If you've never met him, how do you know what he looks like?"

"My mother told me." She explained. "She used to tell me stories when I was little and she would tell me about him and what he looked like."

"What kind of stories?" Kagome asked, curious about the man they were searching for. "What was he like?" She asked. Takara looked to the sky as she thought. How would she describe him?

"She told me he acts cold to everyone and doesn't like letting people in, whatever that means." She told them. "She said he's too scared because he thinks feeling things make him weak."

"Your mother sounds very observant." Miroku told her with a smile. "Surely he showed her affection, but in private, to make sure she felt his love." He suggested while making a suggestive face at Sango, making the woman blush. Takara just looked up at him blankly.

"No." She told him. "Mother never mentioned anything about that."

"Well, he doesn't sound like much of a husband, or a father." Inuyasha announced as he joined the group. "I mean what kind of old man leaves his wife and kid?"

"You don't know why he left them." Kagome scolded him. "Besides, what if she left him instead?" Takara pulled on her sleeve, calling her attention.

"Mother told me she left." Takara told her. "She had to go home and be the queen." They all kind of looked at her funny for a minute and she looked around at them, not really sure what they were thinking.

"What kind of life did she lead?" Inuyasha asked, curious about her mother now. Not everyone could just up and leave and then return to the throne.

"Grandpa was mean to her growing up so she left." Takara explained. "She was gone for a long time and she said she learned a lot from traveling. But when grandpa got sick, she went home. That's when she had me."

"So she was pregnant before she went home?" Sango asked. "Does your father even know about you?" Takara froze. She hadn't thought about that. Is that why he never visited? Now she was plagued with more worries. Would he like her? What if he hated her? What if he knew but didn't care about her or her mother? What if he refused to help them? What if she failed?

She was startled out of her trance when two gentle hands rested on her shoulders. Kagome was crouched in front of her and she brushed some of the girl's hair out of the way with a soft smile, but her eyes caught something and her smile slipped.

"What's wrong?" Takara asked her and Kagome covered it again and smiled.

"Nothing." She assured the kid and stood up. Takara looked at her funnily but shrugged. They were all weird so it was easy to dismiss as she continued on down the path with Sango, Mirroku, and Shippo. Kagome stopped Inuyasha and he looked at her, puzzled.

"Something wrong?" He asked her. Kagome reflected on what she saw. Could it be?

"When I moved her hair, I saw something." She began. "It was on her forehead and it looked so familiar, but there's no way it could be."

"No way it could be what?" He asked, getting impatient. "Just spit it out Kagome."

"I thought I saw a cresent." She explained to him. "Like the one Sesshomaru has." Inuyasha just stared at her, wide eyed.

"There's no way." He mumbled in shock as he looked at the little girl again. Her white hair was similar to theirs except for the curls and white hair was rare even among demons. And if she had the cresent moon, it would all but solidify their relation. Could this girl really be her niece? Did Sesshomaru have a kid.

"Woah." Was all he could mutter. Kagome watched the little girl too.

"Woah is right."

"My lord, we've been traveling for so long, surely we should stop and rest for the night." Jakken whined from his spot on Ah-Un. Rin, the ever obedient girl, was already asleep, resting on the neck of the beast. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and paused for a beat. He sniffed the air once more. The odd smell of her was mixed with the sea as well as the smell of Inuyasha and his friends. They were getting closer each day. They could afford this one night.

"Set up camp." He ordered. "I'll return shortly." And with that, he disappeared into the forest. He wandered for a while before looking to the moon. She smelled different than he remembered. Why was she here? Why did she come back? Why had she not returned home sooner? Why had she not written him? Why had he not gone to her?

 _Darkness and cold surround her and the dampness was almost suffocating. Takara couldn't breathe. She would gasp desperately for air. She tried to move but found herself chained. She tried to lift her arms but the chains were cold and heavy. The cold was covering her, keeping her immobile. She tried to shake them off but could do nothing but collapse against the cold stone floor._

" _Mother." She gasped out. A small light caught her attention and she managed to lift her head just enough to see ahead of her. Beyond the cell bars stood her uncle with a disgusting smile. She widened her eyes, recognizing the box in his hands. His malicious laughed echoes in her ears louder than the sound of the box falling in front of her. The beetles burst out and moved towards her in a wave._

 _Takara screamed._

The group was awoken in the middle of the night. The scream was piercing and no doubt echoed through the woods. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped, wielding their sword and staff. Sango and Kgome looked to the source of the screaming. Shippo and Kirara were both startled awake as well.

Kagome scooted over to the thrashing girl and gently shook her awake, calling her name, trying to wake her. They had been traveling together for a week and almost every night, Takara would wake screaming and thrashing in a nightmare. She never told them what made her scream, what terrified her almost every night.

"Takara, Takara, you're alright." Kagome shook her awake and Takara sat up, crying. Her screams had subsided only to be replaced by loud sobs. Kagome pulled her into an embrace, that same as she had done a few nights prior. She would lay down next to her, holding her, but Takara would not fall back asleep.

Takara's screams would echo through the forest and mountains. Hidden in the shadows were the hunters. They were crouched, waiting, listening, growing nearer. Each time they heard her, they knew they were getting closer every day. Soon, they would reach her.

Takara walked along side kagome, wobbling a bit, exhausted from the night prior. The thought of those bugs made her skin crawl and she shivered. Kagome noticed and sked her.

"Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." Takara told her. "Im just tired."

"Yeah, we wouldn't know what that was like." SHippo grumbled quietly to himself and Takara blushed, embarrassed by her nightmares. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"It's not like I do it on purpose." She mumbled.

"It's ok if you want to talk about it." Sango offered. "You never know, talking about it might help." Takara looked away. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to go home, back to the way things were when she was a child.

 _Takara ran through the halls of the palace quietly. She had always been light on her feet and would sneak around, eavesdropping or getting into trouble. This time, she was eavesdropping on her mother and uncle. She sat outside the door and cracked it just a smidge. In the garden stood her mother and uncle. He was in his formal armor with his helmet tucked under his arm, careful not to damage the plume. Her mother was dressed in semiformal clothes. They had been in a meeting with more generals again. Her mother had been wise to guard the room so heavily. Takara couldn't get close enough to eaves drop._

 _Her mother wore a dark green tube top, stopping at her ribcage. Her green and brown skirts flowed when she walked and it was one of Takara's favorite things to watch. The silks were so light. And her mother looked so beautiful and strong. She wanted to grow up like that._

 _But her mother was sad now. Her wild, curly brown hair was pulled away from her face in braids that were tied together at the back of her head. The rest of her hair fell behind her back, adorned with the occasional bead or braid. Her mother's usual smile was replaced with a mournful frown and her dark brown eyes were cast downwards._

" _How long has it been?" Nobuo asked her gently. "Honestly, I don't know why you thought he'd ever come for you. I've heard stories about him." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him. "He's cold. He doesn't care for anyone but himself. He doesn't care about either of you." Noa frowned and stepped back._

" _You don't know that." She told him calmly. "You've never even met him. I spent years traveling with him. All you have is rumors."_

" _He doesn't love you, Noa." He told her, sounding defeated. "Don't you think he would have responded to a letter by now if he gave a shit about either of you?" Noa looked away, fighting tears. It had been a long past couple of years. She had never felt so isolated or alone, even though she had her daughter and brother. Nobou pulled her into a hug. "You don't need him, Noa. It's alright." He consoled her as she wept in his arms. It was the only time Noa had ever seen her mother cry._

"Don't worry, Takara." Miroku told her gently. "I'm sure once we find your father, he will help you get home and help your mother take back her village." Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. Would he?

"I know." Takara told him quietly. They continued walking in silence down the path, not a sound to be heard other than their footsteps and the clack clack clack of the bicycle. Takara stopped, her eyes wide. Kagome almost bumped into her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her. She shushed her and they all listened.

"I don't hear anything." Sango said, confused. Inuyasha growled lowly and slowly put his hand on his sword. They started backing into a circle, watching waiting.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Inuyasha pointed out.

"It's the middle of the day, shouldn't there be noises from birds at least?" Miroku added.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked, looking for the threat. Sango slowly reached out to pull Takara closer, but to her horror, the girl bolted down the path.

"Takara!" She called after the girl. They were surrounded in the next instant.

"She wasn't lying, these guys are good. I still can't smell them." Inuyasha told them and pulled out his sword. "Miroku and I will hold them off, you guys get to Takara."

"Right." Kagome said as she hopped on her bike.

"Let's go, Kirara." They took off down the path. The trail led down a hill and around a bend. Takara was running for her life. If she was lucky, the hunters would follow her and leave her new friends alone. She could hear them running beside her and she pushed her legs harder. She saw a small ledge before her and she jumped without hesitating, hoping she would land safely.

She hit the dirt and rolled down the hill before pushing herself back into a run. She could feel them right behind her. Takara looked over her shoulder and saw one of them reaching out, inches from grabbing her hair so she abruptly turned left and ran. The man slid on the leaves and fell trying to follow her. He recovered quickly and rejoined the other two who were chasing her. She turned right and this time no one fell. There was no way she could lose them. To her horror, she felt her foot catch on a root and she hit the dirt before she could catch herself. She tried to crawl away but a heavy foot pressed her into the dirt. The man pressed harder and something in her chest cracked. She screamed in pain as fresh tears fell.

"You thought we wouldn't catch you, you little shit?" He howled at her in laughter. He pressed down harder and there was another crack before he kicked her, sending her flying. Her back hit a tree and she fell into the dirt again. She tried not to cry, her chest hurt too much. She didn't even try to get up. She just lay there in the dirt, hoping her friends would come help her, or that they at least got away. The men above her laughed as they neared, until they stopped laughing. Takara looked up and saw the three men were facing away from her. They were much more preoccupied with the tall man with white hair.

"What do you want?" The ring leader asked.

"I am here to tell you to leave." He informed them. "You are not welcome here."

"Oh, yeah?" He scoffed at the man. "What are you going to do about it?" After the man asked the question, he dropped dead. The man in white was fast. All Takara saw was a flash of green before the three men fell. She looked at them in awe. The men who had plagued her all these years were dead in such a quick blow. She looked past them and before her was a man staring down at her. She was not afraid.

The man stood with long white hair. He wore white with red detailing. His belt was blue and yellow. He was as still as the trees around them. On his forehead was the same crescent that she had. She found him. She found her father.


End file.
